


Part Zero: Author's Notes

by King_Cheetah19



Series: A Spider's Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Open To Relationship Ideas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SpiderWitch, Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Cheetah19/pseuds/King_Cheetah19
Summary: Since this is my first story on this site, I felt necessary to address you guys, the readers. I hope you enjoy this story, I expect it to be a long one. For all you readers out there, it is not important to the story to read this author's notes but it would be appreciated. This "part" will get updated with all the author notes and will have the chapters they correspond to as the title. If it gets confusing comment down below and I will change how I do my author's notes. Thank you guys so much!





	1. Pre Part 1: Chapter 1

Hello my fabulous readers, I am glad you have clicked on this story and I sincerely hope that you enjoy it. It still is my second story I have ever written and the first on Archive of Our Own, so bear with me because I will struggle a little bit with everything. However, to celebrate this step, I have a very expansive story currently planned out with 17 parts each with 17 separate chapters I am excited to get this underway. However, I want to preface that I am a high school student taking a lot of difficult classes so the consistency in which this story is updated will vary. I will try my best to upload a chapter once or twice every week but I cannot promise anything. This story will hopefully satisfy binge readers a bit because I plan this story to be well over 100,000 words and hopefully near the 300,000 word mark. I haven’t done many chapters over 1,000 words in the past but I hope to get in this habit for this one. I really hope to finish this project but I am very busy and I cannot tell when I will lose my passion for a work so I cannot promise a finished project by the end. I am not a professional writer, like I mentioned before, so any comments and critiques about my writing would be very appreciated. 

\--

In this story, I have yet to figure out some of the relationships, specifically dealing with Peter and his friends, and this allows some ideas to be put in the comments about who I should pair together and what the readers want to see. I want this story to be unique and stand out but I also don't want to put myself in a hole where you guys do not like my writing. This story is currently planned to follow Peter’s life and may be rewriting some of the details of Homecoming and a large part of Infinity War. However, this will draw some heavy inspiration from those movies and from other authors works in Archives and Fanfiction.net with lots of MCU references and cameos but I will not restrict myself to that universe. I hope to stick to a primarily creative perspective and what I want in these characters but I do read a lot of similar fanfiction so there will be influences. Overall, I want the writing to be my personal take on characters and I will have the final decision but I want you guys interacting with the work as much as possible. Please comment and leave feedback on how the story is going. Thank you all!

\--

Hope you enjoy this story. It will be a long one if all goes well.

Sincerely,  
King_Cheetah19


	2. Post Part 1: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note following Chapter 2 of Part 1 of A Spider's Life

Hello again, I wanted to address you and say that most of the relationships have been cemented and I am truly excited about them. I haven’t see much of this type of thing done before and I am glad to be one of the fans of this ship and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. I was planning on keeping it a secret until around part 5 or 6, but I got carried away with myself last chapter and I guess the first steps to Wanda’s and Peter’s relationship have started. For those of you that are in it for Peter’s storyline without a relationship don’t worry, it will not interfere with any of the major storyline before those parts (unless I get carried away again). For those of you only interested in the relationship, I hope I can satisfy you as well. I am a reader that really loves the relationship aspects and does not enjoy reading the storyline as much as the bonding that occurs through it. However, I am not writing a purely relationship story and it will focus on Peter’s entire life so very little of the 260+ chapters were planned to be purely based on the relationship. However, I will add on to the story anywhere you guys suggest and I will cut down on the time cuts, therefore adding more time for story and relationship building, if you want me to. The goal of this story is to have a relationship but also build up all the other parts of Peter’s life. I understand if you are only reading for the relationships and I will try to make the chapters that primarily focus on that obvious for you to pick and choose. However, like last chapter, most chapters will have some sort of building of Wanda’s and Peter’s relationship. I have realized that this story is starting to become even more than I planned on doing and I hope you all are interested in the long haul that will be this story. I’m starting to add even more chapters and I may even have even more parts. It’s going to get really big really quick. I really hope to keep up this pace, I’m super excited for this story.

\--

Some of you may be confused on why these author’s notes are going up on a separate part instead of along with the actual chapters they belong with. My answer to that is that I want to keep these separate for the readers that are interested in having their opinions voiced and understanding my idea process from the readers that are in it only to read my story and not the author’s notes. I have nothing against those readers, personally I understand why they don’t like the breaks that author’s notes cause, so I wanted to keep them separate. These chapters will be titled according to which chapters they concern and where they fall in the idea process so hopefully, you all can follow them. If it gets too confusing please comment down below and I will find another way for the integration of my author’s notes.

\--

Thanks to you all that read this!

-Sincerely  
-King_Cheetah19


End file.
